


blissful collisions

by emmyeccentric



Series: OQ Smut Week 2015 [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Foursome, Multi, OQ Smut Week, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5430653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmyeccentric/pseuds/emmyeccentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s,” Regina nearly chokes on the word, “lust.” It does something to her as it leaves her lips, tingles, magnetizes her body towards Robin. “Raw sexual desire,” she purrs. Regina can almost feel everyone’s mouth go dry, including her own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	blissful collisions

**Author's Note:**

> dear god, i did it. phew. there's a lot of people making the beast with two backs in this one, kids. happy oq smut week!
> 
> written for day 1 of oq smut week: oq as swingers.

As usual, something strange is happening to the people of Storybrooke. No one comes out of the Underworld unscathed and unscarred, and the evidence is tangible in the souls of those who traveled there. It’s in Henry’s infrequent bursts of surprisingly hurtful backtalk, David and Mary Margaret’s bickering, but it’s all on the surface, and like every scar, the residual darkness will fade. No harm, no foul. Especially in Regina’s case.

The sex can get _angry_ and _rough_ , and it commences in every way it can for two consenting adults (but still, everyone’s a little… _off_ ). Every way, and every where: be it Regina’s office, Granny’s restroom; one night he makes her come hard and fast in her parked car on Main Street. They still have the nights they had before, compassion and romance and cuddling, but at least once or twice a week something just _snaps_.

But Emma’s gotten into two explosive arguments with both her mother and her son (Regina’s also endured one puberty-fueled tantrum from her son), and even David has had to sleep at the Mayoral Mansion once after a particularly nasty spat. For Robin and Regina, it was easy to blame it on newborn-induced stress, but after trying to explain _everyone’s_ poor behavior to Roland, who seemed to be the only one to notice the wrath diffused over the town, they realized something had to be done.

It’s a shame, because back-from-hellsex has proved to be _fantastic_.

Regina’s called Emma and her leather-and-metal adorned rum-runner over for a brainstorming session to find a solution to their---“problem”. David and Snow agree to watch the children, trusting the four can figure it all out. They sit around the table in her study.

“Well, it can’t be a curse,” Emma points out, “I’ve kissed him,” she says, gesturing to a quiet Killian, “I’ve kissed Henry, you’ve kissed Robin- it’s not a curse.”

“Shattered sight?” Robin pipes in from across the small table in the office.

“There’s no ribbon on my wrist. And I haven’t seen any two platinum blondes that look like me and ‘magic’ like me walking around town lately.”

 Regina runs tired hands over her face. “Okay. What exactly has changed since we’ve gotten back?”

“Henry. I thought the sleeping in until the afternoon and the outbursts were just growing up, but it’s not our son. Mom and Dad. They’re so angry all the time. And David has become very…possessive of Mary Margaret, it’s the reason they got into that big blowout the other night. Sometimes, she can’t _look_ at someone else. I was worried, but I know that’s not my father; that’s dark magic.”

Regina counts on her fingers. “So jealousy and anger. Could be a sign of a lot of things,” she notes.

“Word around the camp is that Gold has been rather troublesome as well,” Robin says, “He keeps getting into spats with the men because he’s raised his prices and his rental payments exorbitantly and no one can haggle him, lest they be threatened by the Old and the New Dark One.”

The former queen huffs out a laugh. “That’s not unlike him.”

“Aye, but The Crocodile has never needed money. You,” he points a hook at Regina, “made sure of that thirty years ago.”

“What, so he’s added ‘greedy’ to his shimmering list of attributes?”

Emma’s eyes grow wide. “Greed. Envy. Wrath. You see where I’m going with this?” Hook and Robin look completely stumped, and Regina covers her eyes.

“What is she talking about, Regina?” The tension in his eyes makes them almost pierce right through her, and she feels heat suddenly pool low in her belly. She bites her lip, and tries to swallow the heat, to silence it for just a few more hours. Then she’ll make him take her in this very room.

“It’s a classic story of this world-“

“And apparently, others,” Emma rolls her eyes.

“Anyway, it’s a classic tale of this world’s Hell, and the Seven Sins that send you there. Wrath. Greed. Envy. Sloth. That explains Henry’s sleeping habits.”

Hook yawns. “And mine, quite frankly. And Emma’s. We feel like we haven’t slept in a fortnight, even if we’ve slept for ten hours.”

“You said there were seven,” Robin clasps Regina’s hand in his own and it sends shocks right to her core, “what of the other three?”

“Pride. Gluttony. Which explains the six pounds I’ve put on since we came back. I hate the Underworld.”

Emma looks at the ceiling. “God, I thought it was only me,” she mutters.

“Still the most beautiful women in this realm. Isn’t that right, Killian?” Robin rubs slow circles on her hand with his thumb, and his smile is so warm that it almost makes Regina forget the bleak subject they’re discussing.

“Aye.” Killian kisses Emma on the cheek and then has the gall to wink at Regina. He’s always been attractive to her, and she remembers the nights they shared in the Enchanted Forest. The man she loves sits to her right, the man she used to fuck on her left; and Emma, well, Emma’s beautiful, crafted with features made of pure love, of course she would be. Regina shudders and blames it on the cold.

“What about the last sin? You left out one,” Hook’s words are a little too sharp for someone who has no idea what they’re talking about. He knows.

“It’s,” Regina nearly chokes on the word, “ _lust_.” It does something to her as it leaves her lips, tingles, magnetizes her body towards Robin. “Raw sexual desire,” she purrs. Regina can almost feel everyone’s mouth go dry, including her own.

Hook’s eyes grow dark and he moves toward Emma. “Certainly explains a lot, doesn’t it, love?” The blonde whispers out a strangled _Yes_ , when he nips at her neck. Hook’s lips move up from there, and the kiss he gives Emma Swan is absolutely depraved, tongues and heavy breath. Regina and Robin look on in wonder across the table before Regina breaks, straddling Robin’s lap and twisting her tongue against his until she can’t breathe.

Killian calls for Robin in between pants, with swollen lips. “From gentleman to gentleman, may I? After all,” he lets out a hiss as Emma nibbles his earlobe, “she was the most tempting queen we ever had.”

“As a gentleman, with her permission of course,” Robin’s mouth is smudged with wine-colored lipstick stains and his grin is positively blissful. Regina sucks her bottom lip between her teeth and looks at her soulmate with bright, yet nervous eyes. Robin nods in a silent, respectful agreement.

Regina cocks her eyebrow. “Just one thing.” With the flick of her wrist, Killian’s hook is gone, empty space in its place. “You two must teach me how you manage to get around that thing.”

“We have all night,” Emma smirks. She takes Regina’s hand and pulls her to sit on Killian’s lap this time, and as he kisses Regina, it all floods back; passionate nights in the royal bedchambers fueled by the shared taste of rum. It’s different than Robin’s, more insisting and rough, but Regina certainly doesn’t mind. With his only hand, Killian angles himself and Regina slightly to the left and uses that hand to knead blindly at Emma’s breast as he and Regina share a fervent kiss. He gives a few tugs and twists to her nipple, pebbled through her camisole and she lets out a low moan. “Emma?” Robin questions, only slightly apprehensive.

“Come on, Prince of Thieves, join the party.” Emma twists as much as she can with Hook’s hand moving to unbutton her jeans and pulls Robin by the collar and kisses him deeply. Emma moans at the taste, and tries to glean as much of it as she can before she pulls away. “Regina?” she murmurs, “You taste…” Her eyes settle on hooded brown ones. “Come here.” Regina turns away from Killian, and moves toward Emma. Killian and Robin watch on at the first tentative peck, and the evolution as their two favorite women snog each other senseless in Regina’s study. Robin’s achingly hard and he palms himself discreetly through his trousers. “Regina, love,” he starts. She looks at him with sympathetic eyes and gets up to return to his lap and kisses him once more, relishing in the unique and oh-so-sweet feel of him, of _them._

She cups his face in her hands. “I love you. Do you trust me?” Her brow is furrowed and her eyes are so sincere with nearly every form of love dancing behind them.

“As much as you trust me.” He kisses her hand softly. “Why don't you take us all upstairs, huh?” She giggles and waves her hand about.

“That’s convenient,” Emma starts to say as she sits on the bed, but is quickly muffled by Killian’s lips. Emma taps impatiently on his chest and pulls away. She looks at both Robin and Hook deviously. “Okay boys, you had your show. We want ours.” Regina looks pointedly at Emma.

“How do you boys feel about undressing each other for your True Loves?”

Killian stands proudly in front of Robin and the women. “I was in the Royal Army, Your Majesty, I’ve had a bit of man-to-man frivolity. Robin?”

“For the beautiful women we love,” Robin states, carefully lifting Regina from his lap.

“And if you kiss…,” Emma keens and looks at Regina.

“We might touch ourselves,” Regina’s voice is low and hoarse, tense from her arousal. She shifts, trying to stifle the ache between her legs.

 Emma tucks Regina’s hair behind her ear. “Or each other. Depends on the show you put on.”

Hook disrobes Robin first, running his hand down the archer’s form as each layer of clothing lands on the floor. Soon, Robin stands there naked, cock hard and thick and begging to be touched. Hook rakes an eager eye down Robin’s body, stepping back to admire the craftsmanship. Emma’s chucked off her tank-top leaving her breasts open to appreciation from the other three. Hook grabs Robin by the back of the head and crashes his lips into his. Soon that hand moves to tug on Robin’s cock, and Robin palms Hook through he pants, smiling through their kiss as Hook’s knees nearly buckle. Regina’s clothes have become tight and stifling, and she doesn’t want to take them time to peel them away, she just wants these three gorgeous people to make her come again and again and again. In a haze of purple smoke, her clothes disappear and the smell of magic, like ozone and cotton candy, breaks the kiss between the two men. They both turn to look at her with jaws agape, and she leans back on her elbows, preening.

“Let’s stop wasting time, shall we?” Another violet cloud and everyone is naked, clothes neatly folded in the corner of her bedroom. All four are seated on the bed now, and Emma’s lips are on Regina’s again, soft and pliant and tempting. As Regina massages Emma’s breast with one hand, she rubs Robin’s cock with the other, spreading the moisture gathered at the tip. He moans, pleading, and she then turns to kiss him.

Hook’s hand is rubbing Emma directly and with purpose; it’s no surprise he knows exactly where to touch to leave her on edge. “Killian, baby, I’m close,” she moans, “Hold on. Hold on.” Killian slows his hand, not completely stopping. Emma looks at Robin. “Teach me how to touch her, Robin.” Emma grabs Robin’s hand and moves it to the small patch of curls at the apex of Regina’s supple thighs. Their hands stay meshed as Robin starts with the little pulsing flicks he knows drive Regina wild, and she has to lay back at the sheer force of not one, but two hands, pleasuring her. The rubs turn into small, tight circles and Emma takes over as Robin’s pushes two fingers deep inside Regina’s tight heat. He tap, tap, taps on the spot that makes stars bloom in her vision and her thighs begin to quiver. Her moans grow increasingly high in pitch and the only thing can hear over the blood pounding in her ears is Hook urging, “Come on; we want to see you come, love.” It’s all she needs and it hits her in waves as she rides Robin’s fingers. Emma jerks her hand away and fall against the bed as Hook picks up the pace with his fingers, before whispering, “It’s your turn, Swan.” He drops to his knees on the floor next to bed where Emma’s legs hang over the edge. He wedges them apart and dives right in, lapping her up like a perfectly aged liqueur. Emma comes soon after; her moans are low and deep, a perfect complement to Regina’s aria. The women eventually catch their breath, still wanton and eager.

“One-to-nill. I don’t think that’s fair. Regina?”

“Lie down, men,” she orders, regality still coursing through her words after all these years. Hook and Robin do as she says, lying next to each other before Emma hovers over Robin Hood and Regina does the same to Hook.  Emma takes Robin’s cock in her mouth first, teeth lightly catching on his foreskin to make his breath hitch. Regina’s next, taking the Pirate in deep, hollowing her cheeks. They both have their eyes closed and are nearly incoherent as they are doted on. Emma wraps her tongue around the whole length, and Robin moans a quiet “ _Regina_ ”.

“That’s your cue, Your Majesty.” It’s an awkward tangle of limbs as they switch partners. Regina leans down to kiss Robin, pouring into it as much love and honesty and gratefulness as she feels in that moment.

“I want to be inside you.” She gives him a quick peck and leans back to line them up, before tilting her hips and taking him inside. It starts out slow with her hand on his chest for leverage, gasping every time he thrusts upwards and his pubic bone scrapes against her clit. They pick up speed, and Robin leans up to catch a bouncing nipple in his mouth, his hands biting at the curves of her hips and ass. He can hear Emma pleading and keening and whinging in background, but he’d rather let the maddening, brilliant, gorgeous woman he fell in love with consume him whole. He feels his balls begin to tighten and a fire ignite at the base of his spine and wills everything in his body to hold out for her. Her inner muscles begin to flutter and it’s too much, but her climax is sudden and powerful, and she punctuates each of her gravely “ _Oh Gods_ ” with a fluid motion of her hips, and finally he comes, losing time and perception and his senses all at once, choosing to be lost in her.

After his vision returns and the sweat begins to cool on their bodies, he finally turns to look at the other couple, sated and soft and looking at each other like the universe’s every answer is in the other person’s eyes. The room reeks of sex; no one cares. It’s filled with the sound of lovers; silence, peppered with soft kisses and delicate whispers.

Emma is the first to speak. “That was fun. Are we sure we wanna break this spell?” Hook snorts, and looks at Robin and Regina.

“We must,” Regina sighs, “for our kids,” she looks knowingly and sympathetically at the Man with the Lion Tattoo, the father of her daughter, and the boy that is already so much her son.

“Shit. Mom and Dad are gonna be in shambles,” she looks at Hook, “We have to go.”

Regina chuckles. “You’re not a teenager, Emma.”

“Still, out so late without a way to break the spell? They’ll have questions.”

“Tell them you’ll do it when you’re less tired,” she snuggles deeper into Robin’s chest, “from _activities._ ”

“Yeah, right. We’ll see you guys tomorrow. Let’s not make this that awkward, please?”

 Killian sits up in the bed, letting out a frustrated exhale. “Your Majesty, may we have a lift? Clothes included, please.” Regina nods, wagging one lone finger in a circle, conjuring a third and final cloud.

She turns off the light and settles into Robin’s arms. They fall asleep within minutes; it’s amazing how peacefully sleep comes, even in this town of darkness and curses and past torment, when you find yourself in a blanket of love, of hope, and of trust.

**Author's Note:**

> winter break is coming up. send me prompts at emmyeccentric.tumblr.com/ask.


End file.
